


【初恋AU】蔬菜饼干

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Summary: #中学生65的纯情初恋#人有人饭，猫有猫粮。文中行为，切勿效仿。#不要上升，不要认真！
Series: 各种单篇AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602
Kudos: 1





	【初恋AU】蔬菜饼干

**Author's Note:**

> #中学生65的纯情初恋  
> #人有人饭，猫有猫粮。文中行为，切勿效仿。  
> #不要上升，不要认真！

01\. 

店里的蔬菜饼干不见了一些。

今天是我回到家乡的第八天，天空是青色的，绵绵地落着雨。雨滴落在门口花树的树叶上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。暑假结束之后，我就要在家乡新的中学开始新的学期了。虽然见不到圆佑了，心里感到非常可惜，可是你知道我不会忘记你的吧？

其实也不知道是怎么不见的。刚回到家乡，我没什么伙伴，一个人在屋里看书也看不下去。这里的课本和我们原先学校的不太一样，我得赶快补上那些不同的部分才行。如果是圆佑的话，应该能很快学会吧？是像小猫一样敏锐的人，能够轻而易举地解开题目。爸爸妈妈说，只是闷在家里太寂寞了，对我不好，就派我来店里看着。

圆佑没来过我家的店吧？就开在一所小学附近，所以有很多零食、文具和书本卖。现在是假期，所以顾客也是零零散散的。很多辅导书还没开始印刷，我就把家长们来问的书名记下来，让爸爸联系书商。如果你也在这里就好了，我现在才知道原来书商很容易买到我们学校周围书店很难抢到的练习册和课外书。

我和妈妈很仔细地翻看了录像，一点线索也没有找到。妈妈安慰我说，不要紧，不是什么别的东西都没丢吗？确实是这样。就是丢了蔬菜饼干而已。散装的、在店铺角落货架的塑料盒子里的蔬菜饼干。你总是拿着像吃饭一样吃的蔬菜饼干。

我觉得很内疚，因为有的时候会坐在柜台后面玩你送给我的那部游戏机。虽然玩得不像你一样好，但因为玩得不好所以更出神了。以前每次都被你打败，喊着“不玩了”生气地从沙发上跳起来的时候，你都会坐在沙发上看着我笑，笑得好开心啊。你那样笑着，我也就生气不起来了，即使知道下一局还会输给你，也就那样玩下去了，直到天黑了、妈妈打电话来叫你回家。

我会更小心一点的。

02.

最近我被恶作剧了。

店门口老是出现一些死掉的小鸟和昆虫。附近孩子多是没错，可是也没必要恶作剧我吧。如果有玩得满身大汗的一群孩子跑进来，每人拿了一瓶汽水，最后发现还差几块钱，我从来都是叫他们下次再给的。有的时候家长们会把孩子欠的钱送来，有时候孩子们会专门带着零钱跑过来还给我、很大声地对我说谢谢。

因为店真的很小，城市也很小，四邻都是认识的人，所以装很多摄像头没什么必要。店里最贵的就是计算器了，所以对着计算器的货架有一个摄像头，可是根本拍不到门口。为什么要放那些死掉的动物呢？我只好等雨停了，默默地把它们收集起来，埋进门口花树的树根下面。每次即使是戴着塑料手套做的，还是觉得整个人都在颤抖。圆佑啊，如果你在这里的话，会帮我做好的吧？毕竟猫是不怕小鸟和昆虫的。

03\. 

我抓到让蔬菜饼干消失的罪犯了。

夏天这里总是下雨。有时候孩子们会跑进店里，买一点吃的，叽叽喳喳地坐在凳子上聊着天，雨停了才各自回家。有一次孩子们都散了，准备关店的时候，我却听见店里有悉悉簌簌的声音。我抓着柜台后的扳手，慢慢地绕过一排排货架，和罪犯对视了。

什么嘛。那一瞬间我想着。就是你害我担心了这么久？

一只小猫衔着一袋蔬菜饼干安静地看着我。因为知道跑不掉了，所以反而坐在地上，丢掉饼干“喵喵”地冲我叫着。

“要帮你剥开吗？”我蹲下来，好笑地把扳手轻轻放在旁边的地上，发出“叮铃”的金属碰撞声。小猫被我吓得一抖，低下了头。看上去完全不像是流浪猫啊。毛虽然被雨水打湿了一些，但是非常干净。眼睛和耳朵都干干净净的，没有泪痕也没有耳螨。或许是从谁家逃出来的吧。脖子上没有挂着什么装饰，所以也联系不到主人了。

小猫抬起头看了看我。

“要帮你剥开吗？”我抬起手比划着撕开包装的动作。

它伸出一只爪子压住饼干，探出小脑袋咬住包装的一角，嗤啦一下撕开了。小猫很利落地叼起一片饼干，咔咔地嚼起来，吃光了就绕过我，留下一地饼干屑和包装纸跑掉了。

好聪明的小猫啊。像是成精了一样呢？圆佑，如果是你，一定能和它成为朋友，和它一起玩吧。我还记得我们一起在校园角落里逗猫的样子。你拿着鞋带轻轻地晃着，小猫探出爪子一下一下地去抓，可是怎么也抓不到。看着你笑的样子，我也笑了，虽然我本人比起小猫更喜欢老虎。

04.

又遇到小猫了。

中午店里没什么人，我吃完午饭后，趴在柜台后面睡着了。今天天气很晴，门口的矮树上开满了黄色的花朵。虽然香气像薄雾一样朦朦胧胧，但是颜色明亮得像一树太阳。你还记得吗？操场边也有这么一颗树的，只不过因为年头长，更高大、更茂盛。午休时我们肩膀挨着肩膀坐在树下背书，风来了，花就落在你的衣服上和我的头发上。

“如果花足够多的话，是不是可以像沙子一样把人埋起来啊。”

“说什么傻话呢。”你把衬衫上和我头顶上的花一朵一朵捡起来，“不会被蜜蜂蛰成猪头吗？”

说着你就凑过来，挑出最完整的一朵别在我的衬衫扣眼上了。

“什么啊，要去参加毕业舞会吗？”我觉得脸上发烫，故意这样说。

“舞会哪有别这种花的。”你淡淡地回答，坐回了原来的位置。

“是啊。”我不好意思地笑了。

现在我家店门口也是同样的树，但是我没遇到能把我蛰成猪头的蜜蜂。反而有一只蝴蝶进来了，扑闪着翅膀落在装棒棒糖的罐子上。是闻到甜味、看着花花绿绿的包装才被吸引的吧。

小猫那个时候就来了。它猛地跳起来去扑那只蝴蝶，却只是把罐子扑倒了，糖哗啦啦地撒了一地。蝴蝶扇着翅膀，闪闪烁烁地迎着太阳飞走了，可是小猫稳稳当当地落进了我怀里。因为身上的毛彻底干了，所以变得蓬蓬松松，更加柔软了。它温温热热的，好像可以感受到毛茸茸皮肤下的心跳。

我突然就明白那些小鸟和昆虫是哪里来的了。

“如果小猫把捉到的小鸟和昆虫给你的话，是喜欢你的意思哦。”很了解小猫的你这样说过。

那你把花给我，也是喜欢我的意思吗？

05.

又下雨了。

小猫很久没有再来了。

快开学了，我却觉得自己还没准备好。

06.

准备关上店门的时候，很远的地方突然来了一个男孩子。他瘦瘦高高的，背着书包，因为地太过泥泞而推着自行车跑着。

“快过来！”我探出头喊他。

男孩子在门廊下锁了车，很不好意思地站在店门口。他从头到脚都被淋湿了，长长的刘海湿漉漉地滴着水，长袖校服的胸前背后沾了大片深色污渍。

“看看有没有什么喜欢的东西吃。”我对他笑了笑，“下雨天店里就是会被踩得很多水，不要紧。”

他走到店铺最角落的货架边，拿了一袋蔬菜饼干放在柜台上。

“一块钱两袋。”我扫了条码说。“再拿一袋吧。”

“可以用山雀支付吗？”他的手卷着潮湿的衣角，很害羞地低声问。

这又是什么新鲜的、孩子们爱用的新型支付方式啊。我家店里甚至连信用卡支付都没开通。

“这里没有呢。”我调侃道，“山雀支付，你是小猫吗？”

他很堂皇地看着我，脸红了。

“开玩笑的，下次有现金了再给就行。”我说。“外面打雷了，等雨停了再走吧。”

我从架子上拿了一盒香蕉牛奶给他，搬过被孩子们弄得乱糟糟的凳子，示意他坐下。

“还有一周就要到期了，帮我喝一盒怎么样？” 

07.

“呀，权顺荣，你怎么可以把两袋都吃掉啊！”你睁圆了眼睛看着我，“不是说好一人一袋吗。”

“我今天好饿，明天多买给你一袋不行吗？”

我没有告诉过你，其实我不怎么爱吃这种饼干的。但是因为你喜欢，我们约定好轮换着带来学校一起吃，慢慢我也变得爱吃了。

“我今天就要。”你从书桌里拿出钱包，赌气着塞进我手里，“现在就去买给我。”

“马上就上课了……”

“那我自己去。”说着你就从教室门口跑出去了。

下课后我们总是从教学楼后面的那道矮墙上翻出去，推上自行车跑去两条街之外的超市买零食再回来。因为怕被发现，所以骑得像风一样很快。我没能追上你，所以只能站在窗后看着你的背影迎着太阳疾驰而去。

08.

店里的蔬菜饼干不见了很多，罪犯就是我。

总是蹲在角落里，对着货架上装饼干的盒子发呆，想着要是那天没有把你的份也吃掉就好了，直到腿都发麻。最后一次见到你时已经看不到你的脸了，不知道是因为你瘦瘦高高的身体被盖起来了，还是因为我的眼泪太多了。告别仪式上每位同学都在你手边放了一朵花，可是我好想把它别在你衬衫的扣眼里。想这么做的我被猛地拉开了，因为老师的力气太大，拉得我的肩膀都痛了。可是那又能有多痛呢，大概连你所承受的疼痛的千万分之一都不到吧。

所以在雨夜里，听着雨滴和树叶的相碰声和我过分快速的心跳，一包一包地撕开，一包一包地吃掉。像是以前你闹脾气时故意逗你那样，把一整叠饼干一次性放进嘴里，脸颊都被撑鼓，饼干屑也掉了一桌。嘴里的水分都被蔬菜饼干吸走了，粘膜干得发痛，但是你没有过来拧开矿泉水瓶递给我；也没有说着“啊，为什么这样做，是仓鼠吗”，拿着瓶盖嫌弃又担心地看着我。所以被呛到了，眼泪像窗外的雨水一样，顺着总是被你捏来捏去的脸颊不住地落下来。

“和顺荣君一起打扫教室，所以慢慢地变亲了。”记得你在活动上那样说了。

我多希望你从来没有和我变亲。

09.

今天是一个大晴天。

中午你推着自行车走过来，小猫乖乖地坐在你的车筐里，从容地梳理着肩头的毛发。是奇迹吧，明明是爱扑昆虫和小鸟的小猫，怎么可能那样安静呢？你穿着一尘不染的夏季校服衬衫，胸前的第三颗扣眼里别着一朵太阳一样闪耀的花。虽然你站得好远好远，可是我看到了，你没像那个雨夜里问我“可以用麻雀支付吗”的时候一样，穿着被干涸的血迹染成铁锈色的、并不合时宜的长袖外套了。

花在风吹过时候落成一片雨。秋天快来了，它们也要凋谢了。你踩着踏板，雪白的校服被风吹得鼓起又落下，背影和你出去买蔬菜饼干那天一样，隔着玻璃蝴蝶般飞远，在一片纷飞的落花里和我的视线一起渐渐模糊。

那个吻也是。你还记得我们拉着手在车棚下面接吻的那天吗？你的嘴唇像是晴天里干燥的风一样温暖，校服上萦绕着花朵般朦胧的香气。

是来和我告别的吗，圆佑？

10.

再次背起书包，推着自行车骑去新学校的时候，门口那棵树上的花已经落光了。你送我的游戏机被我收在了书包夹层里，就好像你还会骑着车跟在我身后，和我一起去上学一样。

雷雨交加的那天，你安安静静地坐在柜台对面，吃光了那袋蔬菜饼干，又喝掉了我给的香蕉牛奶。在另外的世界里，你一定是像这样好好骑着车、也买到了饼干吧？

虽然我不会在“嘟”声之后响起之后，再像这样给你已经无法拨通的电话留言了，可是你知道我不会忘记你的吧？

我的小猫，我的初恋。


End file.
